Second Chance
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: Mulder looses everyone he cares about in one short time...but what if he could get it all back?
1. Emily

Mulder crumpled and fell to his knees before the grave. The events of  
  
the past day flashed through his mind. Scully... Emily...  
  
Scully...baby...Scully...death...Scully...gone...  
  
"Scully..."  
  
His one word hung in the air like a lost child before he broke down  
  
in sobs. He threw his body on to her grave and pounded the ground  
  
like a child having a tantrum.  
  
"Scully..."  
  
Again, the single word just floated and drifted about dipping and  
  
twirling until reaching the ears of the one and only angel who could  
  
help. Mulder jumped when the hand of a small child rested on his  
  
shoulder. He sharply drew in a breath when he turned around and was  
  
greeted by a very familiar face.  
  
"Emily..."  
  
Now a new name hung and twirled through the air as the little girl  
  
nodded her head.  
  
"I've come to help you."  
  
"But...but how can you?"  
  
"My mommy died... and... and I can help you fix it."  
  
"How?!?!?!"  
  
"I can't tell you..."  
  
"Then what good!..."  
  
Emily cut him off.  
  
"But I can help you."  
  
Mulder looked up into Emily's inisant angelic eyes and let another  
  
word float and twirl in the air.  
  
"How?"  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
The other stories I started kept leaving me coming up with dead ends.....I'm thinking of taking them down or at least working on this for a wile to help clear my mind... tell me what you think....in a review maybe? Heh heh 


	2. Back Where He Belongs

Emily touched Mulder's shoulder and he felt his stomach lurch forward. His head was spinning so fast he felt as if his body would never be able to catch up. He fell forward onto his knees and winced as a sharp pain surged through his legs. He felt a force trying to shove him down so he obeyed. Once he was down he rolled onto his side and shut his eyes as tight as he could. When he opened them again he was laying in between cool sheets and he could see the morning sun shining through a window across the room. His head was still spinning and so he reached up to his head. His slight movement caused something to stir next to him. He went to turn over to see what it was but an arm draped over him kept him from doing so. He heard the figure moan and felt it stretch away from him but then return to it's earlier position. He gently lifted the arm up and turned over. The site that greeted him was not one he expected. His eyes widened as they traveled from her fire like hair down to her swollen belly. It took a minuet for him to realize that his eyes were slightly wet. He then couldn't help himself any longer though. In a matter of seconds his lips were crushed against hers and in a few more seconds she could feel her kissing him back. Eventually they had to break away for air and when they did he heard a small gasp escape her lips.  
  
"Mulder... what was that for? You haven't woken me up like that since... I can't even remember."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at him and when he looked down upon her he smiled himself and even let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Can't I just kiss you?"  
  
"Of course you can... but I have morning breath."  
  
She scrunched up her face.  
  
"And..."  
  
She trailed off and threw her hand up to her mouth and high tailed it to the bathroom. Mulder followed her and held her hair out of the way. When she was finished she rinsed her mouth out with water. They went back and laid in bed and they just held each other for a wile. Mulder rubbed her back and then they fell asleep in each others arms. Exacly what Emily was hoping for.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
The next thing Mulder knew he was back next to Scully's grave talking to Emily.  
  
"So that was all a dream?"  
  
"Actually this is. I can only talk to you in your dreams because I'm not real."  
  
"Okay... well what is it that we need to talk about."  
  
"If you don't work and find out why they died it'll all just happen over again. The same way. You'll watch us all fade out again the same way as before."  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"I can't tell you... If I tell you they'll die anyway."  
  
Mulder watched as Emily's small sad face faded away and his eyes poped open. He was back in bed with Scully. He rapped his arms around her tighter and took in the sent of her hair. He soon escaped back into dream land.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Like I said... My mind is just blocking out my other stories for a wile... anyways please read and review! 


	3. Tickle Torture

Mulder woke up but was afraid to open his eyes. Afraid to see it had all been a dream, Afraid to wake up back to the real nightmare. Slowly but surely he opened his eyes a tiny crack and examined the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, it could all point in either direction. On top of one dresser say Scully's things and the other was bare. One dresser had a few things sticking out of some drawers and the other was neat as a pin. Everything looked the same, he never moved her things. He really didn't know what to believe anymore. He heard a noise out in the living room and instinctively retrieved his gun from the nightstand. He crept out to the source of the noise and almost wet his pants at the site that greeted him. He didn't want to have to explain the gun so he crept back into the bedroom to put it away and then slipped back into the hallway. He leaned on the door frame for a minuet taking in the site before him. There was a seven month pregnant Scully sitting on the couch laughing along with a little girl. All he could see of the little girl was strawberry blond hair bobbing with laughter as she turned her head to talk to her mother. Scully threw her head back in laughter as she tickled Emily mercilessly. Mulder then swooped in to "save" her from the tickle torture.  
  
"Good thing you came and scooped me up! Mom was giving me the tickle torture!"  
  
"So what did you do that was so rotten?"  
  
Emily gave her best "who me?" face up at Mulder and he couldn't help but smile. He then decided the only way to get the answer out of her was to use tickle torture himself.  
  
"OKAY!... okay..."  
  
She managed to squeal out in between fits of laughter.  
  
"Mommy and me were decidin weatha we thought da baby would be a boy or a girl and I says that no matta what it was it hadda take afta you a'cuz it hadda be tall and mommy says that I'm just trying to say she's fat but I was'a tryin to splain."  
  
Finally the little girl paused long enough from Mulder's eyes to widen and give her one of those "really" looks. She took a deep breath and launched right back into her story.  
  
"See's I wasn't really trying to call mommy fat I was just trying to tell her I thought the baby took after you daddy..."  
  
Mulder knew Emily was still telling her story but he wasn't entirely listening. His heart skipped a beat when she called him daddy. She had been doing it for about a month before her death but it had been so long to him. After a wile he felt a soft tapping on the side of his head. He looked up to see Emily knocking lightly on the side of his head.  
  
"Hello? Is my daddy in dere?"  
  
Mulder smiled so the little girl seemed to continue.  
  
"So what do you think the baby will be."  
  
Mulder already knew it would be a little baby girl born at 7:18 pm April first which was a fitting birthday for this family anyway. He smiled a bit at his inside joke but then shook himself back to reality.  
  
"I think it'll be a little sweet girl... just like you."  
  
He smiled a bittersweet smile and Emily Smiled back. She then Squirmed to get down and then ran over to her mom. Mulder then realized something. He couldn't remember anything about the day Scully and the baby died... but he had to figure out why they died so he could save them. He told Scully he was going to call Skinner and tell him he would work at home for the morning. He then retreated to his room and his laptop.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
I know how Scully and the baby died in my head... but I just need a medical way to get around it so Mulder can save her... anyways please read and review! Please... *whimper* I have gotten one review... and and and IT'S KILLING ME!!!!! I AM DIEING OF HUNGER! HUNGER FOR REVIEWS! I live off them... I thought you guys would know this by now *sniffle* 


	4. Park!

Okay Just to let you know in this chapter you find out that they named their little girl Ame. No it is not pronounced Amy and no I didn't misspell it. Ame is Japanese for... something... can't tell you yet or it would ruin it.(the a is pronounced au like in autumn and the me is... me like the word me lol). I shall include a story from Mulder explaining the name later on don't worry.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Mulder searched and searched in an endless failing attempt to find out any plausible cause for Scully's death during birth. He found a list of medical problems hoping that maybe one of them would ring a bell but nothing did. Mulder laid his head on his desk in frustration and must have fallen asleep. Next thing he knew he was back next to what he thought was Scully's grave but when he looked down he saw a different name.  
  
"Ame Lynn Mulder"  
  
A gasp flew out of his mouth.  
  
"Ame died... how?"  
  
"Present time is still going on."  
  
Mulder furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down at her face. She had a faraway look on her face, like her body was there but her mind wasn't.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Present time is going on... it doesn't stop but it changes with everything you change."  
  
She handed him a picture of Scully, her, Ame, and him. The background was perfect but the characters were slowly fading.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"From the parallel universe you're working to create."  
  
"But... but I'm not... it's not working..."  
  
"Well it has to be or what little is there of that picture would be gone..."  
  
Mulder watched as once again Emily's sad little face faded away. Mulder jolted awake to see Scully staring down at him with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Mulder you were crying and moaning in your sleep."  
  
"I...uh had a bad dream."  
  
"Awww... tell me all about it."  
  
Mulder pulled Scully into his lap and she rapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Maybe later how about for now me you and Emily go to the park."  
  
Scully's smile grew and she kissed Mulder swiftly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll go get dressed."  
  
She got up and went over to the neat dresser. She opened two different drawers grabbing out a pair of socks and a sun dress. She threw open her closet and Mulder became confused. The only thing in there was her work clothes. She dug all the way to the back and retrieved a pair of tennis shoes. She then dashed into the bathroom to get ready. Mulder was surprised at how fast she moved and he let out a small chuckle. He then lazily threw on a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He knew it would take her a wile to get dressed with her seven-month pregnant belly in her way. He pulled on a pair of socks and laced up his sneakers and she still wasn't out. He then walked down the hall to a blur door with shit puffy clouds sponge painted on it. Mulder was proud of those clouds. He put them all around her whole room when Emily went through a "I wish I could fly" phase. She loved them so much that that's when she started calling him daddy. He knocked once and then opened the door. He looked over just in time to see her shove the rest of a chocolate snack into her mouth. He let out a small chuckle.  
  
"What was that."  
  
"Mum shaid now shacks be-fo-ure lu-munch."  
  
It came out funny because her mouth was full of chocolate and cream. She smiled sheepishly and swallowed.  
  
"It was jus' a ho-ho."  
  
She blinked her little blue eyes up at him and he didn't see how he could even try to be mad. He took a tissue out of the box on her dresser and whipped the cream from her mouth.  
  
"So why's daddy all dwessed."  
  
He loved the way she talked because it still had the little kid switching r's for w's sometimes. She hadn't aged any when he found her because she was in a freezing tank. They froze so she wouldn't get any sicker while they found a cure. Thankfully when they did find a cure a double agent gave her back to Scully. By then him and Scully were together and expecting so it wasn't much trouble getting her. The fact that she already loved him and Scully didn't hurt either.  
  
"We're going to the park."  
  
He watched as her whole face lit up and she began bouncing up and down on her bed.  
  
"Park! Park! Park!"  
  
"But first, we have to get YOU dressed."  
  
Emily then ran over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T- shirt with a cute little orange thing on it. Mulder watched as she took of her pants and slipped on her Jeans, then threw on a pair of green ankle socks with little gray aliens on them that Mulder bought her. He then watched as she tried to pull off her Pajama shirt and got her head stuck.  
  
"Daddy hewp! My shirt wan's ta eat me!"  
  
Mulder couldn't help but laugh. He then helped pull her shirt off then grabbed her other shirt off her bed.  
  
"Daddy to da rescue!"  
  
Mulder once again surrendered to laughter.  
  
"So who is this again Ham-tomorrow?"  
  
"No! Hamtaro!"  
  
"Oh, sorry my mistake..."  
  
Mulder put his hands in the air in mockery. He then pointed to the strew about clothes.  
  
"Where do these belong young lady?"  
  
She then made a "oops sorry" face and gathered them all up and threw them in the hamper.  
  
"Park now?"  
  
Mulder smiled and opened his mouth to answer but a voice from the doorway answered for him.  
  
"Yes sweetheart, park now."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Emily jumped up and ran into her mothers arms.  
  
"Can you pick me up mommy?"  
  
"You know I can't... you don't wanna hurt your little brother or sister do you?"  
  
"Yea you don't wanna hurt your little sister?"  
  
Mulder then walked over and picked Emily up off the floor.  
  
"But I can."  
  
Emily smiled and squealed in delight.  
  
"Park! Park! Park!"  
  
Mulder started chanting with her.  
  
"Park! Park! Park!"  
  
Then Scully joined in too.  
  
"Park! Park! Park!"  
  
Pretty soon they were all walking down the street chanting until they got to the 'park park park.'  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Well I don't wanna stop updating to think about the medical parts for a wile so it might be a little fluffy for a wile... well actually in the next chapter Mulder might find out how Scully died and everything and then start looking for a way around it... or I dunno... I'M still looking for a way around it lol so well I'll update soon as long as you review! 


	5. I Have A Story

I realized AFTER I got the one comment about someone being good with medical stuff that I left you to believe that it was something like... that you could actually classify... well HELLO it's the x-files lol anyways Mulder finds out in either this one or the next... I don't know yet... like I said before I don't write the story, the story writes itself.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Mulder talked Scully into taking tests to just make sure if the baby was okay. He convinced her that something might be wrong with it because of the x-files and he felt bad for that but he told himself it was either scare her... or let her die. He did every test he could think of that was safe for the baby. He was just looking over some charts when something didn't add up. He had to make sure though. He laid all the charts out in a circle around him on the floor so he could see them all at once. His head swam with the information as it bobbed back and forth as he read furiously. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"The Chip..."  
  
He gathered up all the charts and papers and rushed out of the room into the room with clouds.  
  
"Hey Bug-A-Boo how bout we go out to visit your Uncle's for a while."  
  
"Okay! Then can we go see Mommy?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When's Mommy coming home?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Mulder handed Emily the papers and picked her up on his hip and walked out the door with her locking it behind him. The car ride was mostly silent. The only noise was that of passing cars. When they got there Emily ran into Uncle 'hickey's' arms.  
  
"Uncle Hickey!"  
  
He hugged her.  
  
"Uncle Hickey! Stop! I can't breaf!"  
  
He stopped hugging her and then she ran into Uncle 'angly's' arms and after that Uncle 'eyers' arms. He then laid out all the charts and papers in front of them like he had himself earlier. They got it before he did.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Do you realize?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Mulder hung his head.  
  
"So the chip created it's own tumor... in the base of Scully's neck..."  
  
"But it's benign..."  
  
"However, any strong amounts of anxiety could cause it to burst..."  
  
"You have to do a test on what's in there..."  
  
"It could kill her..."  
  
"and I could be wrong... but having a baby would definitely qualify as pressure and anxiety..."  
  
Mulder finally got a word in.  
  
"I know... she'll die..."  
  
Mulder didn't know whether he could tell them how he knew she would die... but if anyone would believe it would definitely be them.  
  
"Guys... I have a story for yea..."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Well now Mulder found it out... urg... just don't really know what to say... sept PLEASE read and review. 


	6. Different Paths

Okay... after getting a comment about my grammar I went back and reread my story and realized... MY GRAMMAR SUCKS! I would like to thank Jinxd for being honest and saying something. However I also looked at how long it took me to read this because of how careful I was being and I now realize... I NEED a beta reader DESPRITLY! Please! If you would like to help me I ask that you say so in your comment (yes that IS my way of asking for comments *wink*)  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Mulder parked the car and got out then walking over to the passenger side helped Scully out and grabbed her bag from the back. Scully smiled at Mulder and gave him a brief kiss. Mulder then rapped his arm around her and led her into their house. When you first walk into their house your in the hallway. From there, Scully went to make tea. Mulder went into the living room to go find Mrs. Scully and see if Emily was good. There he found them asleep on the couch with a book laying open on Mrs. Scully's chest. He went over and picked up the book. He then cradled Emily in his arms and walked into her room. He laid her down and folded her Care Bears covers down over her. He went back into the living room and covered Mrs. Scully with the afghan from the back of the couch. He then went into the kitchen to find Scully cleaning up a few remains of what must have been dinner. He rapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Don't. Leave it, I'll take care of it."  
  
"NO you won't."  
  
"Well... maybe not now... but Scully think of the baby. You and her have had a rough week. Anything special I can do for you and her?"  
  
"Well... there was one thing."  
  
"Lemme guess... you want me to help you paint her room."  
  
"Yea! How'd you know?"  
  
"Just a hunch, plus all last night in the hospital you talked my ears off with how you want to paint it."  
  
Scully smiled and the phone rang. Mulder picked it up and heard Langly's voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Mulder! Scully can't give birth to that baby! We found out what was in the tumor!"  
  
"I know... but she cant get rid of it."  
  
"She doesn't have to! Listen. Only actual child birth would kill her. She could have surgery."  
  
"Why not just have surgery to get the other removed."  
  
"Because it could backfire just like the chip."  
  
Mulder sighed into the phone.  
  
"Well we know exactly what day she'll be born right? So we can just have her taken out then and explain why."  
  
"Oh yea right and even if we can convince them what about Scully? There's no way she'll go for taking the baby out a month early."  
  
"Tell her... tell her the truth."  
  
Mulder sighed again said good-bye and hung up. He then flopped back onto the bed and into a deep sleep. He was once again at Ame and Scully's graves with Emily lingering near by.  
  
"Good work."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you know what you have to do..."  
  
"Yea... but will it work?"  
  
"If you can convince my mommy... here take a look."  
  
She handed him another picture with him herself and who he assumed was Ame playing in a pool with another little brown haired boy. He would have thought it to be Ame's friend but he would know those eyes anywhere.  
  
"There are three different paths... in one month you will have to choose which world you want to live in. One you have already seen and I'm guessing you didn't like it. The other is just you and Ame... then there's the one you're holding in your hand."  
  
"I want this!"  
  
Mulder shook the picture in the air furiously.  
  
"Then keep working."  
  
Emily's face faded and he jolted awake.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Remember... I am BEGGING for a beta reader! PLEASE DON'T FORGET! 


	7. I've Got To Tell You Something

About a month later (about a week before they have the baby.)  
  
Mulder tried to humor Scully as best he could with all her cravings and weird moods.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
Scully whined.  
  
"Yea."  
  
She smiled up at him sweetly and Mulder knew that she had found something else missing from the kitchen.  
  
"We're out of peanut butter."  
  
She smiled up as sweetly as she could so Mulder couldn't possibly get mad at her.  
  
"What do you need peanut butter for?"  
  
"... ice cream... what else? Why you don't think I'm like all those other women do you? I mean I'm not being sick am I?"  
  
Scully's eyes began to tear and Mulder knew he did something wrong.  
  
"You just don't want to buy me anymore food because you think I'm already too fat."  
  
Mulder could hear warning bells going off in her head and he rushed to her side.  
  
"No... no, no, no, no. I love you sweety you're beautiful and I'll go get your peanut butter. Do you need anything else?"  
  
She sniffed a bit.  
  
"Well we are out of cheese whiz."  
  
She smiled up at him brightly and he stood up and grabbed his jacket. In the store he tried not to linger and give her, a chance to change her mind or think of anything else she needed. When he got home Scully was going through a book in their room. He smiled when he looked down at what it was. It was a book that everyone agreed to start. The front cover had glitter glue forming letters that spelled out "our Family." In it were pictures, tons and tons of pictures. They started the book as soon as Mulder proposed. The very first picture was the picture on the front cover below the glitter glue. It slid in between two metal plates and wasn't glued down or taped like the others, for easy removal. It was of Emily sitting in Mulder's lap and a very obviously pregnant Scully sitting next to them. The first picture was of Mulder and Scully when they were just partners. They leaning on the front of a car and Scully's hair was blowing in the wind. The next picture was taken right after the other when the wind died down, it was Mulder smiling down at Scully brushing a fallen piece of hair out of her face. Scully was smiling back up at him. Mulder chuckled.  
  
"You know that's the moment I..."  
  
Scully cut him off and finished his sentence.  
  
"...fell in love with you."  
  
They both smiled at each other and before she knew it his lips crushed against hers. The phone however broke apart their spell of love.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Everything's set, just have Scully here in six days."  
  
Mulder gulped.  
  
"You did tell her didn't you?"  
  
"No not yet..."  
  
"Well tell her already! What's the worst she could do?"  
  
Mulder dropped his voice and responded.  
  
"Not believe me and die..."  
  
They both murmured their good-byes and Mulder heard the click on the other end. He then walked over to the sofa where he left Scully and silently thanked the fact that Emily was at her friends house for the day.  
  
"Scully... this might be hard for you to deal with... or believe... or whatever... but I've got to tell you something."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
This is the LAST chapter that should have errors in it because I have gotten a few great offers for beta readers and since I didn't wanna cut out any of my fans *head swells* I decided to go with the first offer which would be... uhh... I forget lemme go look... *5 min later* and the winner is... FAE- DE-LUNA! I have to ask you to e-mail me at ShouldaBeenBlonde555@yahoo.com OR leave a comment, with your e-mail address in it. (either or, I just thought maybe you wouldn't want anyone to have your e-mail...) anyways read and review. 


	8. The Cough

Scully, to his great relief, believed Mulder. However, she wouldn't go for taking the baby out early. Instead, they agreed on taking the tumor out. That way if anything happen to her and the chip backfired, they could Get still get the baby out. Mulder wasn't happy AT ALL about risking Scully's life, but Scully didn't want to risk taking the baby out too early and having it die.The surgery was tomorrow and they were settling her in the hospital now. Mulder promised to stay with her, he had a slight feeling that she had come to fear hospitals slightly over the years. Mulder held tight to her hand and no matter how many nurses suggested that she would be fine and he could go home he didn't budge. As soon as Scully fell asleep he started to feel his own eyelids grow heavy and leaned his head on the edge of the bed. He was once again at the graves of the three most important women in his life, one of whom, was standing in front of him.  
  
"Where am I daddy?"  
  
"What do you mean where are you?"  
  
"Where am I? Where you are now?"  
  
"With your grandmother..."  
  
"And the date?"  
  
Emily's face faded away slower this time and Mulder jolted awake. He looked around confused and then looked at his watch. Then realized the date. March thirty-first... that was the day Emily died. It was a shame because he figured out what was wrong with her and how to fix it but they didn't have enough time. Mulder figured if he got there before her worse symptoms started, he could get her help in time. He decided not to wake Scully but told one of the nurses if she woke in search of him to tell her that he went to check in on Em and see how bad she was torturing her mom. Mulder raced to Scully's mom's house and when he got there Em only had the cough. He was grateful.  
  
"Hey bug-a-boo!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Did they change their minds? Can I go to the hospital and see mommy!"  
  
"Kind of..."  
  
Mulder figured he wasn't really lying to her. She jumped into his arms. Emily made a face like she had just remembered something and turned in His arms.  
  
"Oh, bye Gram!"  
  
Mulder heard the rasp in her voice and she coughed some more on his shoulder. He winced and then buckled her into her car seat.  
  
"Why are we driving so fast daddy?"  
  
"I want some doctors to check you out Emmie; before we see mommy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause my bug-a-boo has a cough and from what I can hear a soar throat, and I don't like it when she's in pain."  
  
Mulder made a painful-looking, sympathetic face in the mirror that made Emily laugh. The rest of the car ride was silent. Mulder was deep in his own thoughts trying to remember the name of Scully's doctor friend that she had gone to school with that tried to help before. Of course he wouldn't know Mulder, but Mulder could tell him about Scully and that Emily was their daughter. Then another loud, raspy cough from the back seat and broke him from his thoughts. When he stared into the back through the mirror he saw a painful look flash across Emily's face. Seeing his child's pain stricken face made him press his foot down a bit harder. Then he whirled back into his thoughts. *Did I really just refer to her as my child?* Mulder was then broken from his thoughts again by another raspy cough and more pressure was applied to the pedal as he looked at another pain stricken expression from the back.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Well this is the first chapter up that's been beta-ed or whatever lol sorry it took so long... I slept over my friends house yesterday... god that makes me sound so young... well truth is I'm only 14... lol guess I am... I was thinking before... I wonder how old you guys are... cause I feel so young but I wonder if maybe you guys are my age... although you might not be... I don't know. Anyways read and review! 


	9. Twenty Four Hours

Mulder raced around the hospital, finally reaching the office of this Dr. Mezony.  
  
"Dr. Mezony?"  
  
A confused look was etched across the man's face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know my... my..."  
  
He search his head for the right word to call Scully, but Emily cut him off.  
  
"Hey! I know... (cough) you!"  
  
It was Mulder's turn to be confused.  
  
"Remember me? We met a few years ago... but I'm not any older..."  
  
Dr. Mezony was taking his turn being confused again so Mulder cut in.  
  
"She was a test subject to a new therapy for that newly developed disease."  
  
Dr. Mezony shook his head as if he understood so Emily went back to happily explaining.  
  
"Anyways! (cough) I met you before! (cough) Remember... he wasn't my daddy then though..."  
  
Emily's face got sad and she coughed a bit more before continuing.  
  
"I'm Emily Mul... Sims..."  
  
Mulder hadn't noticed WHEN she started doing this but she started referring to herself as a Mulder. He figured she just wanted to fit in, considering everyone thought of Scully a "Mulder" by now.  
  
"Ahh... yes little Emily Sims... last time I saw you, you were a very sick little girl... everyone thought you would..."  
  
Mulder could sense Emily's discomfort so he cut in.  
  
"Well, we think she's sick again."  
  
"So what can I do?"  
  
"Well you know her mother and..."  
  
"His wife."  
  
Emily smiled up at him knowing that he never would have said that. She giggled a little and then coughed some more.  
  
"Well... anyways Scu... I mean Dana thought maybe you would be willing to help us... see Emily is still a sick little girl but only because of these implants. You can run tests if you honestly don't believe me, but I must warn you..."  
  
Mulder dropped his voice and covered Emily's ears as she coughed and squirmed to get away.  
  
"... she will die in twenty-four hours if they are not removed."  
  
"Why? Well... What's in them? And where are they?"  
  
"It's a toxin that will begin spreading throughout her whole body in twenty-four hours if not removed."  
  
"Why twenty-four hours?"  
  
"Because that's when her little sister will be born."  
  
The doctor looked confused. Mulder mentally crossed his fingers and prayed.  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The tumors?"  
  
"One each... in the base of her heels."  
  
"I think we can do this."  
  
Mulder picked up Emily and spun her around. He was trying not to count his chickens before they hatched, but he couldn't help it. He felt everything falling into place.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
More soon I promise! Read and review! 


	10. Forgiven

Emily had just got out of surgery and now Scully was in there. Mulder sat by Emily's bedside and hoped that nothing went wrong in the next hour. All he could do was wait. He looked down at the tiny hand resting in his palm and couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside the tiny head it belonged to. A scared helpless little four year old was rushed away from her Grandmother in the middle of the night, then taken away from him only to be rushed into surgery with a bunch of strange doctors. He could only imagine how scared she was. He remembered how a lone tear had slid down her face when they were giving her the anesthesia.  
  
They had found out something useful about Emily during surgery. Emily could get over things very, very quickly. So not only did she not need stitches, but also she woke up screaming in pain halfway through the surgery because the anesthesia wore off faster than it would a normal person. Emily couldn't heal as fast as the super soldiers, but she did have the ability to heal faster than the average four year old. This meant she would probably be waking up soon. He had hoped he would have been able to be in with Scully when the baby was born, but the doctor had said because of the special circumstances, it would be better if he wasn't. Mulder turned the tiny hand over and traced the lines on her palm with his thumb. He looked over at the clock on the wall; 7:00. Eighteen minuets until his baby girl was born. He kissed the back of her hand and walked down to the room Scully was in and waited. Eighteen minuets later, Mulder thought the clock was wrong. He stopped a nurse.  
  
"Excuse me what time is it?"  
  
"Seven eighteen sir."  
  
Mulder began pacing back and forth; thoughts of what could be wrong spun around his head. Then he saw nurses rushing down the hallway that Emily was in. He began rushing where the nurses were rushing to see if Emily was okay. He tried to ask some of the nurses what room they were headed to but they wouldn't say. He eventually ran a head of them all, adrenalin pulsed through him. When he got to Emily's room, he rushed over to her small body only to realize his foolishness. The nurses and doctors were no longer following him and Emily was safe and sound in her bed. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding and slowly walked back to Scully. When he got there, he was told Scully was back in her room and little baby Mulder was in a incubator to keep her warm because she was born early, but aside from that she was fine. He went in to see Scully and the first thing out of her mouth was:  
  
"What should we name her?"  
  
"Hmm... Where was our REAL first kiss Scully? I mean as more than just friends."  
  
"Outside in front of my apartment... Why?"  
  
"What was the weather like Scully?"  
  
"It was raining..."  
  
"How about her first name is Ame? Meaning rain in Japanese."  
  
"That's beautiful Mulder. Okay... you picked her first name I pick her middle name... how about Lynn... it means beautiful one."  
  
Mulder smiled down at her and they kissed, again, and again, until finally, someone standing in the doorway cleared their throat. It was Mrs. Scully.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi Mrs..."  
  
"What did I tell you about that Mrs. Scully stuff? Call me Maggie."  
  
"Okay Mrs... Maggie."  
  
Scully smiled at the pair in front in front of her.  
  
"So, where are my grandchildren?"  
  
"Emily's in room 450 and Ame is in the nursery."  
  
"Emily's in room 450, why?"  
  
He had forgotten to tell Scully...oops. He smiled at her nervously.  
  
"Oh well see... She had these implants..."  
  
He saw her eyes grow wide so he reached over and closed her mouth before she could interrupt him.  
  
"...but I took care of everything. I found a doctor that you knew in med school and Emily knew him too. He took them out, no questions asked, and everything is fine."  
  
Scully stopped and thought for a minute.  
  
"And I should be asking you why Ame is in the nursery, by the way."  
  
"Well at the last minute, I got tests back from the Lone Gunmen. They said if we took the tumor out it would kill you and the baby, So instead I warned the doctors, I showed them the tests and they agreed with me and let me sign the papers because you were already under anesthesia. At first they wouldn't do it I had to get your doctor friend from med school to help again... We owe him, big time."  
  
Mulder smiled and kissed her hoping to divert her attention from the fact that he had gone against her wishes... with good reason though, and yet she was the last person to find out about everything. She smiled back at him and he knew he was forgiven.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
ALMOST the end! Read and Review! 


	11. The baby and the Birthday

Mulder held a camera in his hand and pointed it at the little two-year-old sitting in her mother's lap.  
  
"Mark!"  
  
"Mark look at daddy!"  
  
The little two-year-old laughed and clapped his hands above his head and squealed.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Just then, a screaming erupted from one of the back rooms. Mulder and Scully couldn't live out of her apartment anymore. It was too small, so they bought a house.  
  
"Awwww... What's the matter?"  
  
Scully picked up the little tiny body, making sure to put one hand securely under his bottom and the other behind his head. She rocked back and forth bouncing him slightly.  
  
"Awww... Come on, what's wrong with my little Ethan?"  
  
Another wail then emerged from the crib next to Ethan's. Scully looked over and saw Emily hanging around in the doorway. She smiled at her.  
  
"Daddy wants to know where you keep the candles."  
  
"Oh, tell him they're in the cabinet next to the stove, and that Ethan, Andy, and I will be out in a minute... Well, if you help that is."  
  
She made a nervous smile at Emily and she heard her run to tell Mulder. Then she heard footsteps running back.  
  
"Here Ethan's finally quiet, but he's going to start up again if we don't get him out of the same room as his sister... Speaking of sisters, where's Ame?"  
  
"In the living room, trying to keep Will out of the cake so Dad can find the candles."  
  
"Okay you take Ethan before he starts crying again, and I'll take care of Andrea."  
  
Scully handed Ethan's small form to Emily. Scully and Mulder's only worry about Emily being in the holding tanks for so long is that she would never age, but now here stands a 11 year old Emily carrying her baby brother into the living room so her mommy can quiet his twin sister. The twins were not expected, but they weren't not wanted. They didn't like the term "accident" in the Mulder house hold. They preferred the term surprise. See a accident is something that wasn't expected to happen and wasn't meant to happen, but a surprise is something that wasn't expected to happen, but that's only because you didn't know you wanted it until you got it. Scully looked down at the now quiet Andy looking up at her mother with her big wide brown eyes.  
  
"Girl, you got your daddy's eyes... You're gunna be real trouble when you grow up... You and your brother Ethan. Emily, Ame, and Mark all have my eyes... but you two got your fathers eyes... That's gunna be real trouble... I have a hard time saying no to those eyes."  
  
Scully smiled down at Andy and Andy cooed. Scully cooed back. Then she heard a soft knock on the door. It was Emily.  
  
"Sorry to break up this moment, but right now Daddy is single handed trying to keep a eight month year old from shoving his face in a cake AND a two year old from pulling it on to the floor."  
  
Scully smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
"Oh and might I add, his only help is a certain little four year old."  
  
Scully laughed picturing the sight in her head.  
  
"Well we better go then."  
  
She and Emily walked out into the living room, but the site was even funnier now that she was really seeing it. Ethan was sitting in his high chair trying to pull the cake closer, Will was screaming "MY CAKE" and trying to pull it towards him, and Mulder was STILL looking for the candles.  
  
"Mulder the cake!"  
  
Mulder came running in and grabbed the cake just before it slid off the edge of the table. Scully put Andy in her high chair and walked into the kitchen. She walked right over to the cabinet she told Mulder the candles were in and opened it.  
  
"They're not in there Scully I looked."  
  
Scully came walking back out of the kitchen with a box of candles in her hand.  
  
"Really Mulder?"  
  
Maggie Scully walked through the front door with Skinner, whom she had been going out with for the past year.  
  
"You're even MARRIED now, yet you STILL call each other "Mulder" and "Scully" don't you?"  
  
Skinner laughed slightly as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Could you get that for me mom?"  
  
It was Agent's Reyes and Dogget who were added to the X-Files for extra help because of Mulder and Scully's new family. They looked awfully close though.  
  
"Hey Monica! Hey John!"  
  
Mulder eyed them suspiciously as he noticed Monica and John's fingers laced together. However, Skinner spoke first with a smile playing across his face.  
  
"So I see that basement office is more of a dating service than an office."  
  
Everyone laughed at that because they all seemed to guess what he was talking about. Emily however grew impatient.  
  
"Okay lets get this show on the road!"  
  
Everyone laughed again as Scull stuck a candle in the center of the Barney the dinosaur cake and Mulder lit it. Ame started the song and then everyone joined in.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Mark! Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Will waited a second then blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and Maggie got out her camera. First Maggie took a picture of Monica and John feeding each other cake and laughing. Next a picture of Ame and Mark imitating "Uncle John" and "Aunt Mon". They thought it was so funny. Then a picture of Emily and Ame helping Mark open his presents. Then a picture of Mark chasing Ame because she stole one of his presents that she thought was cool.  
  
"Hey Mark there's one more surprise for you outside!"  
  
Mulder and Scully led Mark outside to a swing set that awaited him. Ame and Mark both squealed with delight as Emily helped Mark down the slide and pushed Ame on one of the swings.  
  
"Now Mark, you will share it with your brothers and your sisters. Right?"  
  
Mark nodded his head and climbed onto another one of the swings. Emily pushed them both as Mulder put Ethan and Andy in the swings with sides and leg hole and everything to keep them from falling out. Mulder then pushed Andy and Scully pushed Ethan. Everyone laughed and laughed.  
  
"Hey uhhh... Fox."  
  
"Uh, oh. You only call me Fox when you have that "we need to talk" attitude."  
  
"Well we do need to talk."  
  
"Good talk or bad talk?"  
  
"Depends on how you feel about having another baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smile!"  
  
And Mrs. Scully snapped a picture of the seven Mulders. Little did she know it was really eight.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
In case there were some confusions about the Mulder kids there names and ages are as follows.  
  
Emily 11 Ame 4 Andrea (Andy) and Ethan 8 months old Mark 2 and of course one not born. 


End file.
